


Fuck Your Stupid Eyes

by leowritestuff



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, Zuko is a Horrible Liar, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leowritestuff/pseuds/leowritestuff
Summary: This was not happening, this was not happening. There was no possible way Zuko was getting a crush on a guy.





	Fuck Your Stupid Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Zuko "says" fuck a lot when he's panicking.

_Fuck_.

_Fuck fuck fuck, shitshitshit, no no nope. Fuck, this wasn't happening this wasn't happening._

There was no way in Agni's name possible that this could be happening. There was no possible way Zuko was getting a crush on a guy.

Most importantly, there was no way Zuko was getting a crush on _his best friend_.

It was all Sokka's fault. Sokka's eyes just had to light up every time he smiled(which was all the time) and they sparkled like, like if a thousand blue suns rest in his eyes whenever he got a new idea(which was almost constantly.) And damnit! Somehow Sokka was able to get himself to smile. Without even realizing it.

In Agni's name, Sokka had even made him _laugh_.

Zuko was sure thats where all this lunacry started. Stupid Sokka made him fucking laugh. Stupid fucking Sokka made him laugh and fall in love with him. Stupid Sokka and his stupid eyes and his stupid smile and his stupid ideas and his stupid, _stupid_ jokes.

"Hey Zuko what are you thinking about?" And his stupid voice and his stupid timing.

Zuko looked up into Sokka's bright blue eyes and felt himself melt. _Stupid, beautiful eyes_.

"Nothing! Nothing! Nothing at all! I'm totally not thinking about how pretty your eyes are!" Zuko said to defend himself.

Fuck fuck fuck, that didn't turn out the way he wanted it to _at all._

"Oh really? Not at all? Dude, you're a horrible lying."

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_

And Zuko bolting at of the room without a second thought.

It was official. Zuko was horribly, terribly in love with a guy. More importantly,

He was in love with Sokka.


End file.
